Max Lies
by Flying Sideways
Summary: Ella makes a new friend at school one day. So why does she look so sad when she gets home? AU, in a weird way. Songfic to "Alyssa Lies" by Jason Michael Carroll, but you don't need to know the song to understand the story. Between K and T. R&R!


**(A/N): Just an idea I had. I know it's really sad, but I think it's still good. It's technically AU, but in a really weird way. I don't believe in changing song lyrics for a fanfiction, so Max is Alyssa and Dr. Martinez is the "Daddy", and the narrator. Please R&R!!!!**

_My little girl made a new friend just the other day_

_On the playground at school_

_Between the tires and the swings_

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes_

_And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies."_

I pulled into the parking lot of the elementary school to pick up my daughter, Ella, from school. It had been a long day of work, and I was hoping that we could do something fun together, to take my mind off the stress of my job.

The bell rang and students flooded out. I looked up eagerly. My perky little girl was always right up front, running to my beat-up truck, excited to tell me about her day. But I didn't see her as I scanned the crowd of little faces. Was she in trouble? That wasn't like her. I continued to search, but I didn't see her until the throng of children thinned out. She was lagging at the back of the group, walking very slowly with her head down. She looked sad. I wondered why. She had never been bullied, and she had plenty of friends. She was very good at school and liked her teacher. So what caused that gloomy look?

She got into the car, looking like she was about to cry. "How was your day?" I asked cautiously. "Did anything interesting happen?"

"Fine," she replied quietly. "I made a new friend at recess."

A new friend? Then why did she look so depressed? Usually she was ecstatic whenever she came across a new playmate. "What's her name?"

"Max," said Ella, the tears spilling out of her eyes at this point. "She's really nice."

"Then why are you crying?" I asked gently.

"Because," she sobbed, "She lies."

_But I just brushed it off at first_

_'Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt_

_Or the things that she had seen_

_I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me"_

_And she said..._

Her friend... lies? About what? She probably wasn't as nice to Ella as she seemed to be at first. Had she made fun of her? Stolen from her?

I figured it wouldn't have been anything too bad, or the teacher would have gotten involoved. At worst, I figured, I'd have to call the girl's parents. I was sure Ella would get over it and by tommorow, she would be back to her usual bubbly self.

"What does she lie about? Was she mean to you?"

Ella shook her head, startling me. "She's really nice," she repeated.

"Then what does she lie about?"

Ella took a deep breath...

_Alyssa lies to the classroom_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers_

_As she tries to cover every bruise._

"Max lies," she sniffled. "She tells the teachers that she got her bruises from falling, or from walking into stuff. She says she's just clumsy. That's not true."

What? She couldn't mean... "Then how does she get the bruises, Ella?" I whispered.

"They give them to her," she said sadly. "They hit her. That's why she never wants to go home."

I pulled the car over so that I wouldn't crash.

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep_

_As I stepped out the room I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet_

_"God bless my mom and my dad,_

_And my new friend Alyssa,_

_Oh, I know she needs you bad."_

That night, I left Ella's room after tucking her in, her story still spinning in my head. I began to walk away when I heard Ella's little voice. I peeked in and saw her kneeling next to her bed, her eyes closed and her hands folded.

"Dear God, thank you for my wonderful life. Please bless Mommy and Magnolia and all of my friends. But most of all God, I'd really like you to help my new friend Max. She really, really needs you."

I took a step back with tears in my eyes. I heard the covers rustle as Ella slid back into her bed, where she was warm and safe.

I thought of Max, and wondered if she was doing the same somewhere. Somehow I doubted it.

_Because Alyssa lies to the classroom_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers_

_As she tries to cover every bruise._

I shuffled off to my room. I couldn't believe it. Sure, I was a vet, I dealt with animal abuse cases all the time. But that was just it. It was so terrible on an animal, I could barely stand to think of it on an actual human, on a mere little girl. She was so young, and so helpless.

It was strange, I hadn't even met Max. But somehow I already loved her, already felt desperate to help her.

As I changed into my pajamas, it occured to me that Ella had never exactly said _who_ was hurting her. Just "they". I assumed it was her parents, but somehow I had a horrifying image in my head of a faceless stranger, raising his fist to a little girl cowering on the floor, blood pouring from her nose. I tried to clear the image out of my mind, but it stuck, along with the bloodcurdling screams that some dark part of my imagination had conjured up to go with it.

***

Ella couldn't fall asleep. The memories of the day replayed in her head.

She had been swinging happily on the playground, when suddenly she'd fallen off. Pain shot through her as her small body collided with the unforgiving ground. She had tried not to cry in front of all her classmates, but it had really hurt. Besides, it hadn't looked like anyone was watching. She'd been laying there, crumpled on the ground, wimpering, when she'd heard a small, gentle voice say "Hey. Do you need help?" Ella had looked up to see a girl about her age with her hand extended, the sun glinting off her brown and blonde hair. Ella had gratefully taken her hand, thinking that she looked like an angel.

The girl had led her over to a small bench and handed her a tissue. "I'm Max," she said. "What's your name?"

"Ella," Ella had sniffled. By this time the pain was receding, and she smiled at her savior.

The two girls talked for the whole rest of recess. When the bell rang, Max jumped up. "We'd better go in. I'll talk to you later," she'd said, waving. As she waved, her shirt sleeve fell back a little, revealing a huge purple bruise.

"How'd you get that?" Ella had blurted automatically.

Max had looked around nervously, then leaned over to whisper in Ella's ear. "They hit me. At the place where I live. They hurt me really bad. But don't tell anyone, okay?"

Before Ella could respond, Max had raced inside.

Later, they'd been in class. "Okay, boys and girls, why don't you work in your workbook for a few minutes? Page 34, please," announced the teacher.

As Ella pulled out her workbook, she'd seen the teacher walk over to crouch next to Max's desk.

"Hey, Max" she'd said kindly. "I noticed you have another bruise on your arm. Are you alright?"

Max had put on a smile, but Ella had known it was a fake. "I'm fine, Mrs. Bennett. I kinda fell down the stairs again. I'm really clumsy. I guess I might grow out of it, at least, I hope I will."

Mrs. Bennett had smiled and started to move on when Max said "Oh, Mrs. Bennett! I was wondering if maybe I could stay late today and clean the erasers or something?"

"That would be lovely! How very nice of you to offer. I'll see you later then."

Ella had hesitated, then went back to her work. If Max wanted anyone to know where the bruises really came from, or why she wanted to stay at school rather then go straight home, she would have told someone herelf.

Now she wondered if she had done the right thing, telling her mom. Max had told her not to mention it to anyone. But her mom had always solved all of her problems, so maybe she could solve Max's, too.

***

Max was scared. She had been separated from all the other experiments, including her friends Fang and Iggy. Now she was in an empty room with white walls and a concrete floor. She'd tried to sleep, but the hard floor was really uncomfortable and she was very anxious.

She thought of her new friend Ella, wondering what she was doing. She was probably in bed, asleep. Ella was a normal girl, she was so lucky.

The metal door creaked open. Someone came in.

***

_I had the worst night of sleep in years_

_As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears_

_I knew exactly what I had to do_

_But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_

I had a terrible night of sleep, thinking about Ella's new friend. I knew I had to report this.

The next day, I walked into school with Ella. I told her to wait inside the office while I went in to talk to somebody. When I walked in, I was greeted by a scene of despair. Many of the teachers were packed into the tiny room, most of them crying. The secretary was also crying, her work going untouched on her desk.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad_

_The lump in my throat grew bigger_

_With every question that she asked_

_Until I felt the tears run down my face_

_And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be in school today_

I walked out of the office, numb. Ella was sitting in the chair outside the door. She slid off when she saw me come out. "Mommy? What's going on? Why does everyone look so sad today?"

Tears poured down my face. I knealt down and put my hands on her shoulders. "Honey," I whispered, trying to be strong for her but failing, "Max isn't going to be in school today."

_'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom_

_She doesn't lie anymore at school_

_Alyssa lies with Jesus_

_'Cause there's nothin' anyone would do._

Last night, after all these years, it had finally happened. Max had been hit just a bit too hard, fallen on a surface just a bit too rough, and this time when her eyes closed on the world, they'd never opened up again.

_Tears filled my eyes_

_When my little girl asked me why_

_Alyssa lied_

"Why not?" asked Ella. "Is she sick?"

But I couldn't bring myself to answer. I couldn't tell my little girl that Max wouldn't be around anymore. I couldn't even imagine the horrors of Max's life. They had crashed into our peaceful lives so unexpectedly, but then left so fast. A true hit-and-run, and all I could do was feel sorry for the runner.

_Oh Daddy, oh Daddy tell me why_

_Alyssa lies._

**(A/N): Sorry for not warning you about the character death, but I didn't want to give anything away. Song belongs to Jason Michael Carroll and Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson. Ironically enough, I found this song from a fanfiction (for a different story and on a different site). I love it now, even though it's sooooo sad! **


End file.
